


An Empty Box

by SourPie



Category: Kaeloo
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Domestic Fluff (only a little at the beginning though), Established Kaelat, F/M, Oral Sex, Quarantine, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourPie/pseuds/SourPie
Summary: Kaeloo forgets something very important, but she and Mr. Cat find a way to work around it.
Relationships: Kaeloo/Mr. Cat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	An Empty Box

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone, I'm back! I wrote most of this fic back in March/April, hence the long wait times for online shopping delivery and intense quarantine mentioned in the story, but my perpetual procrastination prevented me from actually finishing it until now. I also noticed that there were people in the fandom referencing the idea of Mr. Cat being a submissive, but certain episodes have more or less implied that Kaeloo herself has a masochistic side, so I decided to incorporate that into my story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this fic!

Kaeloo has always thought that waking up next to Mr. Cat every morning was the best thing she could have ever hoped for. Even though the quarantine has had a lot of downsides for her so far - she hates being cooped up indoors all day and not being able to meet up with her friends in person - it’s certainly granted her a great opportunity to spend every waking moment with her beloved husband, which she feels certainly outweighs everything else. She snuggles a little closer towards him and softly places a hand on his cheek.

“Mr. Cat!” she smiles.

“It’s time to wake up!”

“Why do we have to get up so early?” he complains. It’s nine in the morning, but he would prefer to sleep in until at least eleven.

“We can’t just sleep our lives away, Mr. Cat,” she reminds him.

“Besides, the longer you’re awake, the more time we can spend together!”

He tries his hardest to suppress the smile tugging on the corner of his lips, but Kaeloo sees through it easily.

“Alright, I’ll let you sleep in for a few more minutes while I go get ready for the day,” she concedes. Once she’s gone from the room, he rolls into the spot where she used to be, soaking up her scent and the warmth left behind. It’s certainly not as fun as actually having her next to him, but it’s still nice. After a few minutes, he hears the bathroom door opening and decides that it’s finally time to get up. He does so, not bothering to make the bed, and shuffles towards the bathroom. Despite his obsession with looking good, Mr. Cat is far too lazy to put in the effort to look immaculate when he’s not going outside, so he settles for a look that’s at least halfway decent. As he exits the bathroom, he is greeted with the pleasant smell of pancakes wafting from the kitchen, one of the perks of living in an apartment instead of a big house. He makes his way to the living room, where Kaeloo is sitting on the couch, with two plates stacked with pancakes in front of her on the coffee table. He plops down onto the empty seat next to her.

“Could you pass me the remote, my love?”

She obliges, and he turns on the morning news. Kaeloo doesn’t usually keep up with the news, but since she’s been stuck indoors, she has no other way of finding out what’s going on in the world. Of course, watching the news has its downsides too; one of the main reasons why Kaeloo avoids watching the news is that she prefers to remain cheerful.

“What the hell?!” Mr. Cat exclaims in anger.

“Sweetie, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t curse -”  
“Why are people so stupid?! I really -”

He’s interrupted mid-sentence as Kaeloo sticks a forkful of syrup-drenched pancake in his mouth. As he chews on the pancake, his wife takes the opportunity to turn the TV off.

“There are better things for you to focus on,” she points out.

“Like what?” he asks, somewhat confused by what she means. They did all their shopping online yesterday, and they’ve paid all the bills, so there’s nothing else that needs attention… Sensing that her suggestion might have been a bit too vague, Kaeloo grabs Mr. Cat and amorously kisses him on the lips. She smirks at him deviously and he mirrors the expression before tenderly kissing her all over her face. It may be a little selfish to think this, but they’re both actually enjoying the quarantine - at least, to some extent - because they get to do this every day whenever they want. They kiss again, overjoyed by the fact that they will be able to enjoy each other a lot more frequently now. He reaches behind her and squeezes her ass with one hand, sending a pleasant frisson through her body. Pressed up against him like this, she feels him getting erect, and she starts gently stroking his cock, an act which arouses her almost as much as it arouses him. He slips a hand towards her nether regions, but stops. He pulls away from the kiss for a second, though his hands remain planted on her body.

“The condom,” he reminds her.

“Oh, right!”

She’s embarrassed with herself for forgetting something so important.

“I’ll go get some!” she scurries hastily to the bedroom closet. The closet is close to the entrance of the bedroom, which is right by the couch, so she only has to walk a few feet to find what she’s looking for. She rummages through the closet and finds the box of condoms. The moment she opens it, she is instantly dismayed. There’s nothing in the box. It all comes flooding back to her - last time the two of them had sex, she realized that they were about to use the last condom and made a mental note to buy more. Unfortunately, she was so allured by her lover that she’d forgotten to write it down and thus forgot to put it on the order when she went shopping online later that day.

“What’s taking so long?” Mr. Cat demands impatiently. As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he feels a slight pang of guilt. He doesn’t mean to be rude to her, but it’s certainly a let-down when your partner leaves in the middle of sex and doesn’t come back.

“Well, you see -”

Mr. Cat notices that Kaeloo is fumbling with her words and comes to the obvious conclusion.

“You forgot to buy condoms, didn’t you?” he asks flatly. Kaeloo nods, feeling a twinge of disappointment. She’d really been looking forward to having sex with him, and now it was all for nothing. … Or was it?

“I deserve to be punished for this,” she says suddenly.

“No, no, it’s alright,” Mr. Cat sighs. He knows it was just an accident, and he doesn’t want to make her feel bad about something so trivial.

“No, I insist. I deserve a punishment,” she replies in a firmer tone, and he catches the mischievous glint in his wife’s eye. It all makes sense now. Kaeloo has quite the imagination, so it’s only natural that she’d be able to turn a minor setback such as this to her advantage. They’ve been playing little games like this for a long time, after all.

He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close in a rather forceful manner. Before she can respond, he pulls her in for yet another kiss and pushes his tongue into her mouth. Kaeloo loves it when he takes charge, and she’s in a rather submissive mood today anyway. Of course, that doesn’t stop her from putting her arms around his waist and kissing him back passionately. She loves every moment of it; the tingly sensation of her lips pressed against his, the feel of his hands on her body, and the passion with which he kisses her. Despite having been married to him for two years, her inner voice still cries out with despair as he pulls his lips away from hers.

“Well, let’s get started, shall we?” he proposes, sitting down on a chair. With a mixture of anticipation, excitement, and mild nervousness - the good kind - she drapes herself over his lap, her rear positioned directly in front of his dominant hand, which he uses to tenderly caress her derriere.

“You know the safeword, right?”

“Yes, I do.”

And with that, it’s like a switch has flipped. He swings his arm, smacking her firmly on the rear. She cries out sharply.

“What was that?” he asks crisply.

“O-one!” she calls out.

“That’s what I thought,” he smirks, before slapping her butt again.

“Two!”

Slap.

“Three!”

Slap.

“How many was that?” Mr. Cat asks when she doesn’t immediately call out the number.

“Five! … Or was it four?” she wonders.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to start all over again.” She can practically hear the grin in his voice. After another ten smacks or so, she feels him getting harder underneath her, and he realizes that it’s time for the next stage. The spanking is over; it’s time for a short break. He slips a finger into her vagina and starts sliding it in and out. Combined with the pleasant stinging in her buttocks, it’s even more pleasurable than usual. She semi-consciously bucks her hips to try and force his finger as deep as it will go. He withdraws the finger, and she whines in protest.

“This is supposed to be a punishment, remember?” He smacks her ass one more time, and she yelps.

“Alright, on your knees.”

She obliges, kneeling in front of him. She grasps the base of his rapidly hardening penis with her hand and takes it into her mouth. She starts licking and sucking on it, soaking up his wonderful flavor, and bobbing up and down on it - though she’s not sure how much of it is her bobbing and how much is him thrusting into her mouth. Just as she thinks he’s about to come, he pulls his cock out of her mouth.

“What are you doing?” she asks, bewildered, but also excited to find out if there’s something else he has in mind.

“I want to finish inside you,” he states matter-of-factly.

“But we don’t have any condoms and I’m not on birth control!” she reminds him; neither of them is emotionally, mentally, or financially ready to have a child yet.

“You have other orifices, you know,” he reminds her. A bright red blush engulfs her face as she realizes what he’s talking about. Despite their frequent BDSM activities, the couple has never tried… that. The idea has been brought up before, but they’d both been too nervous to actually do it. She’s slightly apprehensive about it, but as she weighs the pros and cons in her mind, curiosity wins over trepidation.

“Alright,” she says, taking in a deep breath. She lumbers onto the couch on all fours with her buttocks raised, spreading her legs a little to expose her hole to him. He dips his finger into her vagina again to lubricate it, before inserting it into her anus. Her breath hitches a little. She’s never had anything up in there before, but it feels… pleasant. He slides his finger in and out a couple of times before removing it altogether.

“Are you ready?” he asks, the tip of his penis at her entrance.

“Yes, I think so!”

He pushes into her a bit more roughly than she expected. Kaeloo flinches slightly, but it’s not because of the pain. It’s just that she’s not used to it. It definitely feels different from regular sex, but it’s still enjoyable in its own right. As he pounds into her, his hips occasionally brushing against her tender buttocks, her body starts to respond positively to his thrusts, and she craves more.

“Harder!” she begs him. He tries his best to oblige, picking up his pace and pounding her even rougher as both of their moans and cries of pleasure get louder and louder. He doesn’t last very long, however, and she soon feels him unloading inside her. Slapping her butt one last time, he withdraws his dick from inside her. He reaches down and slips two fingers into her vagina at once, rubbing her engorged clitoris with his thumb to keep it stimulated. The simultaneous pressure against her G-spot and clit is effective, and it’s not long before she reaches an orgasm as well.

\----

After the two of them have cleaned up, they finish their pancakes at the dining table, though Kaeloo feels a strong urge to clean up the couch. Once they’re done eating, she immediately leaves to focus on that task, and Mr. Cat goes online to order more condoms. Once they’re done with their little chores, they both go back to the bedroom to read. Reading has always been one hobby they both shared despite their wildly different personalities and interests. Kaeloo grabs a mystery novel off the shelf and flops down onto the bed on her stomach. The sting in her bottom has somewhat subsided, but is still very much present. As if he can read her mind, Mr. Cat starts gently rubbing a hand across her buttocks. She feels herself starting to get slightly aroused again, but tries to ignore it. She’s way too tired for a repeat performance and they still don’t have any condoms, and probably won’t for another week. The thought sends a delicious shiver up her spine. And hey, if she left a belt or wooden spoon lying around somewhere in the room, well…


End file.
